


(podfic) like a rolling stone we carry on

by yeswayappianway



Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: like a rolling stone we carry on, by CallMeBombshellSummary from original fic:Steph makes a short, disbelieving sound and turns away, shaking her head. Jason’s got his head cocked to the side, hands fisted around the edges of his pockets, shoulders creeping forward like he’s half a second away from falling into a fighting stance. And Tim…Tim was having a good day. He’d been having fun, he’d managed to forget about the job for a while, he’d gotten to be a normal guy for a few hours, hanging out with a friend and being silly and not having to worry about crime or corruption or people’s lives on the line anytime he so much as took a breath.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	(podfic) like a rolling stone we carry on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a rolling stone we carry on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940560) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place
> 
> music used is Horses by Brian Fallon

like a rolling stone we carry on _(with music)_ \- 32:28 - 23.32 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o4ulr1j5pqubiz0/like%20a%20rolling%20stone%20we%20carry%20on%20MUSIC.mp3)

> swears compilation begins at 31:15

like a rolling stone we carry on _(without music)_ \- 31:33 - 22.65 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/og99903cuzpbd7l/like%20a%20rolling%20stone%20we%20carry%20on.mp3)

> swears compilation begins at 30:20

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
